


Disobedience

by LadyBookwormWithTeeth



Series: Cherry Verse [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Oral Sex, Threesome, Voyeurism, red rumbelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBookwormWithTeeth/pseuds/LadyBookwormWithTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a rule, her Master doesn’t like to share. With a few exceptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I know that the Cherry Verse is far from being organized and chronologically cohesive. That’s what happens when you try to turn a one-shot into a larger verse. Some day I’ll work on a time line for this. So far, lets say this takes place well into the future, after the events in Cherry.

“Don’t go anywhere, I will be right back.”

Her Master actually paused, as if waiting for Belle to reply, but she didn’t. For one thing, she wasn’t about to try to speak with a gag in her mouth just for his amusement. For another, she was tied to the chair.

Belle looked up at her hands, hanging over her head in a neatly tied bow. Usually, her Master preferred practicality over aesthetics, but he had gone through great lengths to make her look good tonight. Instead of the usual leather straps, he’d chosen black satin, which was comfortable and pleasing to the eye. As always, Belle pulled at them, not because she wanted to escape, but because she liked to know she couldn’t get away. Even though the knots where tight, satin was softer, and it slipped more easily. If she made an effort, she could slide out of the knots that tied her thighs to the arms of the chair. There was no reason to stay, other than wanting to.

And she wanted to.

There was only one reason for her Master to make her look beautiful, and that was to impress someone. He didn’t do it very often, and usually he limited himself to dressing her according to whoever was visiting. For the Evil Queen, she was dressed in the finest jewels and dresses – though Belle ditched any kind of fabric when she realized showing up naked made the awful woman scatter away more quickly. For the Portal Jumper, she didn’t need more than comfortable slippers with high heels, which made her legs look longer and helped her stand tall and proud.

But tonight, he had chosen to keep her exposed, legs spread open, her sex carefully trimmed. It had to be someone else.

Her heart all but jumped out of her chest when the bedroom door opened and Rumpelstiltskin returned. He held a long silver chain in his hand. Right behind him, attached to the other end of the chain, came a woman on her hands and knees, a red collar buckled around her neck.

“I’m back, dearie,” he announced. “And I brought you friend.”

If Belle had been in her place, she’d probably have kept her eyes on the floor, but the other woman looked at her as soon as she crawled into the room. A wolfish grin spread on her face. She seemed ready to devour her.

“You didn’t lie,” she said, as the both of them came closer. “She is beautiful.”

But Belle didn’t feel very beautiful at the moment, at least not compared to her. The other woman walked on her hands and knees with more poise than Belle did on her heels. The way her shoulders moved alone made her envious, so effortlessly sensual. Nothing seemed to faze her, not the leash, not her nudity. She was comfortable in her own skin. Belle, on the other hand, was displayed openly, her hair was coming loose from the bun she had tied herself, and there was drool sliding down her chin and dripping on her bare breasts and stomach. That her Master had his eyes on her tiny body, distorted into an inelegant position, and not on the woman he was leading was inexplicable. Belle couldn’t take  _her_  eyes off of her.

She asked, “What is her name?”

“Lacey,” he answered, and it took Belle a moment to realize he was talking about her. “Lacey, this is Red.”

They came to a halt in front of her and Red focused her eyes on her sex.

Instinctively, Belle pulled at the satin bonds, trying to close her legs, but her muscles relaxed when Red said, “Don’t be shy, Lacey. You are a beauty. May I touch her?”

“Not with your fingers.”

“Just her slipper.”

Her Master relaxed the grip on the leash, saying, “Her slipper, not her skin.”

Red charged forward, and Belle pulled back as if the other woman wanted to eat her alive. But she just took a finger to her shoe and outlined it, from the tip to the arch of her foot. A satin strip had been looped around it, to keep her shoe in place, and Red followed it up her leg, her finger traveling softly on the dark fabric, never crossing the limit her Master had imposed. Belle could almost feel her touch.

“Is she to your liking?” her Master asked.

“She is very much to my liking,” Red answer, retreating her hand and looking into Belle’s eyes. “Am I to your liking, Lacey?”

Belle looked at her Master.

“You can answer her, my dear,” Rumpelstiltskin said. “She’s here to play with you, after all.”

She looked down at the other woman, butterflies in her stomach. Belle was curious about other lovers, but she had given herself to him for all eternity, and she had a contract that said so. It had never crossed her mind that he’d be willing to share her. He teased her about it, said he might let the Portal Jumper kiss her shoulders and neck if he ever brought something of considerable value, but those were fantasies whispered in her ear as he thrust inside her body. Her Master was very possessive when it came to his belongings, and that included her.

However, he was offering Red to her just as much as he was offering Belle to the other woman. It was done on his terms, and he would give as little of his maid as he could, but it was still a gift. And though Red was a stranger, there was something comforting about the collar around her neck, and the fact that she too was a woman willing to submit.

Belle gave her a nod, indicating her consent.

Red grinned from ear to ear.

“When I say she’s here to play with you,” her Master continued, also smiling a wicked smile, “I mean that quite literally.”

Red giggled in a way that made Belle quiver.

“I told her you are a very obedient servant.”

Belle blinked at him.

_Since when?_

He laughed as if he could read her mind. “I told her you are  _o_ _ccasionally_ an obedient servant. That when you’re good, you are very good. And Red loves to make obedient servants disobey their masters.”

He let go of the leash a little more. As it rattled, Red came closer, eyes on Belle’s, but getting lower and lower. Her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, her sex. And every inch she covered seemed to set Belle on fire.

“I told her you are not allowed to have another orgasm today, Lacey,” her Master said. “I told her you are on your best behavior and that you wouldn’t dare going against your Master’s wishes. And Red is dying to prove me wrong.”

“It just feels so much better, doesn’t it Lacey?” Red whispered, her mouth so close she could feel her breath against her pussy. “When something’s forbidden?”

Red planted a kiss on her labia, so soft it almost felt chaste. Then, she licked her lips.

“So wet already,” she said, delighted. “You flatter me.”

Red kissed the inside of her thigh, close to her knee, and started working her way down with gentle kisses.

Belle looked at her Master, who kept Red’s leash in his hands and watched the back of her head. He seemed watchful, though, not aroused. Ready to yank the leash if she did something wrong, or at the first sign of discomfort.

So caught up she was by the intensity of his stare that she didn’t even notice Red approaching her core until her tongue lapped at her entrance. Belle gasped behind her gag and arched her back, but Red pulled back to grin at her.

“Does that feel good, Lacey?”

Belle nodded, frantic.

“Well, Dark One,” Red said, coming closer again and not even bothering to look at him. “It seems that this will be easier than I thought.”

She licked her at the same spot again, running the length of her entrance, over and over. Belle wished Red would use her fingers to spread her even more open, but she kept her hands on her back, obeying Rumpelstiltskin’s limits.

Her Master was the only person to ever touch her. He felt different, a little more hungry, more slow paced. He enjoyed every nook and cranny of her body and could worship it for hours, even though he could bring her to the brink of orgasm within minutes. He enjoyed dragging it out, pausing, taunting her, making her beg.

Red’s tongue worked faster, but it was just as careful. She knew exactly where to touch and just how much pressure to exert to turn Belle into a quivering mess. When Belle looked at her Master again, his eyes were on her and his breathing seemed to be as shallow as hers. There was no point in trying to form words, so she just whimpered.

“I said no, Lacey,” he said, his voice rough as he tried to keep himself under control. She knew the look in his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to push Red out of the way and finish her himself. But he was better at keeping to the rules than Belle ever was. “I’m the only one who gets to pleasure you.”

“Yes, sweetheart,” Red crooned, pulling back and allowing her to breathe. “Fight me. It feels even better when you don’t want it.”

Her tongue circled her clit and Belle threw her head back, screwing her eyes shut.

“Fight it, Lacey,” her Master ordered, leaving no doubt there would be punishment for misbehavior.

She clenched her muscles. Red giggled at the effort and slowed her pace, flattening her tongue against her and lapping at the little bundle of nerves, pausing after each lick to better hear her victim moan. Belle opened her eyes and looked at her Master, ready to start pleading again, when he yanked the leash and pulled Red away.

Belle panted.

Red said, “This is cheating.”

Over the sound of her breath, came her Master’s voice as he answered, “Not at all. I just don’t see why you’re in such a hurry, dearie. I, for one, am enjoying the show.”

 _Bastard_ , Belle thought, almost amused.

Red looked over her shoulder. “Is that true?”

He nodded. “Besides, she enjoys a little teasing.”

“Or maybe you’re the one who enjoys eating her out for hours. Not that I could blame you.” She turned to Belle again. “You are so very tasty.”

Belle sighed as Red came closer again, but she just bit the inside of her thigh. It wasn’t painful, but it still made her gasp. Encouraged, Red started nibbling her skin.

“Your Master seems to like you very much, Lacey,” she whispered. “Do you like him too?”

Belle expected Rumpelstiltskin to poof the other woman away right then and there for daring to accuse him of  _liking_  his maid. He was fond of her. He had fun with her. But liking might be too strong to describe his feelings. When he simply rolled his eyes and Red was allowed to resume her biting, Belle nodded, looking at him.

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t even glance at her.

“I thought so,” Red sighed. “I bet the two of you get along really well. I’m sure he’ll forgive you if you’d just-” without warning, her teeth nibbled on her mound, making her jump “-if you’d just disobeyed him this once.”

Belle whimpered at her Master again.

He shook his head, seemingly enjoying the opportunity of being cruel after being accused of having  _feelings_. “Be good, Lacey. You know I’m not a forgiving man.”

Belle sobbed as Red lowered herself towards her clit again, sharp teeth bare. When she scratched the sensitive skin, she knew it wouldn’t be long now. This time, she whimpered at the other woman, pleading for her mercy.

Red’s grinning face emerged for a final taunt, “Well then, Lacey, I guess you’ll just have to be punished,” and buried itself deep into her, her green eyes staring at her, not wanting to miss a thing. Belle tried to scoot back, but Red held on to the legs of her chair and pulled her closer, lapping at her wetness.

Though her eyes were foggy, she could see her Master looking at her. Breathless. Fascinated. When she gave in to the orgasm, his eyes were on her, feasting on her disobedience as she cried out to the room as Red extracted every bit of pleasure out of her body. As Belle’s muscles relaxed, she slowed her pace again, giving gentle licks, that turned into kisses.

Red shushed her as she panted, “There, Lacey. Doesn’t that feel good?”

Lost in the aftermath of her orgasm, Belle ignored the gag and answered “ _Yes_!” as vehemently as possible. It was a pathetic sound, but she didn’t mind.

“I’d like to try your obedience a few more times-”

Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat and pulled at the leash a couple of times.

“…but it seems that the Dark One wants you all to himself now. Not that I can really blame him.” And, standing on her knees, she stretched to give Belle a kiss on the tip of her nose. Rumpelstiltskin seemed to be even more startled than her. From this close, she could see the other woman’s lips were still covered in her own wetness and she wondered what it would taste like to kiss her. Red said, “You are truly a beauty.”


End file.
